The Sacred Jewel
by anime.emo.trinity8
Summary: In a world where disease has spread throughout Japan, the government has taken all Immunes and forced them to get married based on their genes at 18. Kagome Higurashi can't wait until the day she will get married, but when she gets paired with the annoying half demon Inuyasha they spin into a whirlwind of complications. Can they find love or will hatred get in the way.


p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" strongHey guys this is my first fanfic, so no flames plz. I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy! :) /strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strongemChapter 1 /em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strongKagome's pov:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"My world is different from your world. My name's Kagome and I'm basically a normal 18 year old girl. I go to school, hang out with my few friends, and do other normal girl things, but in my world I have a secret. Everyone here does. Long ago a diease now called Veins spread across Japan killing almost everyone. Basically Veins is a diease where bacteria gets in your blood stream due to global warming and turns you into a blue corspe within a matter of days. Thankful a group survived because of their genetic imunity. The government then decided to gather all of the immunes and isoclate them into a town where they would stay for the rest of enternity. It has been 200 years since they put us here in the town of The Feudal and the government makes sure we do our job to produce more immune children by pairing us together. That's why everyone here has a secret. Each child is granted a tattoo when they are born and on their 18 celebration they get to reveal their tattoo. The catch is that when you reveal your tattoo you have to find the person with the matching tattoo because everyone celebrates their 18th on May 18th. Then you get married and make more immune children. My celebration is in tomorrow. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"My story is slightly different though, because unlike the other kids I only have one parent. My dad ran off away from the Immunes because apparantly he and my mom didn't get along. He thought that people should be able to chose who they want to marry, so he left Feudal and is now probably living with the diseased. The other kids in Feudal never let me forget that he left especially Inuyasha Takahashi. His genes were much better than mine because I am only a human and he is a half demon. He still doesn't get the same respect as a full immune demon but he gets more respect than me. Inuyasha always teases me about not having two immune parents. He'll say something stupid like I'm not immune and I will tell him that his mate better be a pacient lady or she'll run away from him, too. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Inuyashat teases me but he'll never do anything to hurt me. The kid who hurts me is named Naraku. I remember one time when I was about fourteen, a year after my dad left, Naraku and his goons trapped me in a back alley. They thought it would be funny to try and find my tattoo. So they ripped my clothes and burned my hair thinking that it was on my arms and neck. Then the next thing I knew a figure was running at them and then I passed out. My hair has grown back now, but I still have a few scars on my arms from the inccident. They never found the tattoo of the jewel because it's on the right side of my stomach. But that was four years ago. Now I'm 18. School will be over. And I will be married. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strongInuyasha's pov:/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"My names Inuyasha and my world is different form your world. First of all I'm a half demon. My mom is human and my dad is a demon. They were paired together by the government when they were 18 and then they adopted my brother Sesshōmaru when they were 20. I was next when they were 22. We're a pretty loving family with the exception to the fact that Sesshōmaru kind of hates me, but I don't care. He's off and married now to this really nice girl named Rin. I don't know how they got paired because my brother is the coldest person in the world and Rin is the happiest person alive. Oh well. I'm 18 now and its my turn to get married./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" Not going to lie I wouldn't mind being paired up with Kagome Higurashi. I know that I tease her and pick on her but the truth is I feel bad for her. Sesshōmaru's parents just kind of abandoned him and I don't know what I would do without my dad. He's a doctor in the research lab that takes care of picking the matches. It's a pretty important job. He is the only one in the whole city who knows everyone's tattoo. He even knows mine, but he refuses to give me a heads up on who I'm paired with. Anyway, I would stand up for Higurashi but that's basically social suicide. Oh well it's not gonna matter after tomorrow anyway, because then I will find out who else has my jewel tattoo. strong_/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strongOk that's it for now. I'll update later if I can. BIIII!/strong/p 


End file.
